


Unwanted [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, John Loves Sherlock, John's ex is an ass-hat, John's past, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sherlock Loves John, Soundcloud, Wedding Rings, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the jewellers to collect their wedding rings ahead of the Big Day, an old friend of John's spots him. Well. I say 'friend'...</p><p>Sherlock isn't jealous. He's possibly a little bit grateful. That doesn't mean Lydia Templeton isn't an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unwanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628963) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> Oooo, a delicious little OC cameo. Lydia Templeton, what a piece of work!!


End file.
